Beautiful Disaster
by iKitten
Summary: Multiple views of Harry from many points of the series, songfic to the song Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in J.K. Rowling's books and I do not own Kelly Clarkson's Beautiful Disaster I am just borrowing them.

_He drowns in his dreams_

_An exquisite extreme, I know_

Hermione shook Harry awake as he cried out her eyes sad, Harry had had to many of these dreams. He was drowning and there was nothing she could do about it. She cried silently as her best friend slowly drifted back to sleep and farther into the deep.

_He's as damned as he seems_

_And more heaven than a heart could hold_

Ginny watched as Harry helped a first year. His heart was so big, it seemed that no matter how damned he was he wouldn't give in. She quickly looked away as he looked towards her. His emerald eyes filled with so much pain and compassion. One tear fell down her cheek as she watched him walk away.

_And if I tried to save him_

_My whole world could cave in_

_It just ain't right, it just ain't right_

Albus Dumbledore watched the boy who he had come to love as a grandson. He had tried to save him from the prophecy but in the end he could do nothing to save him. He watched as Harry's world disappeared from him and his own world cave in. It just wasn't right Harry should have been able to live a carefree life with out any of the troubles and pain.

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

Molly Weasley watched as the boy she had come to look at as a son. She wished she could protect him but he was just so...stubborn and he just wouldn't let her smother him. She just wished she knew what he was after, why he had been so hard on himself to keep going.

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

Parvati Patil watched Harry as he clung to Hermione after the funeral of Albus Dumbledore. He was so beautiful but such a disaster, every time he loved someone they would be ripped from his grasp as if he didn't deserve to be loved. She wished that he could for once in his life be happy.

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

Blaise Zabini watched, as she always did, and found her gaze drawn to the 'boy – who – lived' and noticed that his laughter seemed strained. She guessed he should have been given a life of happiness instead of despair and pain. He was the only one who never despised any slytherin other than those who he knew were death eaters. She sighed and went back to her watching.

_He's magic and myth_

_As strong as what I believe_

_A tragedy with_

_More damage that a soul should see_

_And do I try to change him?_

_So hard not to blame him_

_Hold on tight, hold on tight_

Cho Chang looked over at Harry, he was so strong and held so much tragedy within himself. He had seen so much more damage and carnage than a soul should see. It was so hard not to blame him for Cedric's death. She just wished he would keep holding on to this life and world.

_Oh 'cause I don't know..._

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

Padma Patil watched Harry as he walked slowly away from the casket of Molly Weasley, as the tears fell from his face he collapsed into his best friend Ron's arms crying. It hit her hard when she realized. Harry had seen so much and she never knew how much it hurt him, he had always hid it so well.

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

Hermione watched silently before hugging Harry hard and crying into his shirt. She didn't want to lose him but the battle was coming and her only 'brother' was going out there expecting to die. She didn't want him to leave her.

_I'm longing for love and the logical_

_But he's only happy hysterical_

_I'm waitin' for some kind of miracle_

_Waiting so long, _

_So long_

Ginny Weasley cried as she watched harry go into hysterics calling for his godfather, he seemed so happy when he was hysterical. He was dying, Lucius Malfoy had struck him down with a cutting curse just after Harry had killed Voldemort. Ginny wished from the high depths of her heart for a miracle and wished him to live.

_He's soft to the touch_

_But frayed at the end he breaks_

_He's never enough_

_And still he's more than I can take_

Hermione ran to him and Ginny and they held him for all they were worth. He was so soft but he was never enough for the world and more than either of them could take so they just held him. As they held him, his breathe slowed and he whispered to them that he would never forget them. As he took his last breathe they cried out. The world cried out as they realized their savior had died.

_Oh 'cause I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

_He's beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

They all whispered as they heard the news. Save us...


End file.
